Aggretsuko Episode 461
Okay, to be honest I still like this show. Call me a weaboo, but the only things I own of this show is a Funko Pop vinyl figure, and three shirts. But anyways, have you heard of the show Aggretsuko? It is a show that was made in our 21st century, to which was made by the Sanrio company. The show is about a red panda named Retsuko, who works at her miserable job being an accountant, but gets support from her friends, and episodes usually end with her doing heavy metal karaoke. I have not watched the show in a while, I think a mere two weeks, after the current "events" to which I call, happened. But anyways, here is how it went. ---- If I can remember, it was a Monday morning, to which I booked a flight to Japan, specifically Osaka. It was quite long, but I successfully made it. I soon decided to book a hotel, and decided to have breakfast and what not, the usual. After that day, I decided to go back to my hotel room. Because I studied Japan, including it's culture and language, I watched the TV without no interruption.I saw that Aggretsuko was playing, so I watched as usual. I did get the laughs and what not, but I got a bit hungry and decided to make myself a cup of coffee. When I came back it was usual as always. The TV was normal until a pop up came in Japanese that said: "An unreleased Aggretsuko episode will come on!", to which a female voice said. I was surprised but ecstatic at the same time. Thus the episode started. However, it did not start off as usual. It started with a black screen, to which muffled audio was playing in the background. When I try to described the audio, it sounds stupid but here is what I think. Ever heard the song, M1 A1? Yeah, that song from Gorillaz? Yeah, that is what I can only describe. Well, only the beginning to be exact. The screen soon faded to a red background. I recalled that each of these "transitions" were only 23 seconds long. And by transition, the red faded to blue. Before, a piano tune, similar to the tune of Blue Feather by Kevin MacLeod, was playing, before poorly made jpg images of a book appeared. I was confused at what I was seeing. Was this being hijacked or something? But, I was still fascinated for some odd reason. After the final note was heard, a green "pixelation" as I call it (pixels flooding the screen by what I mean), with a weird sound happening, like a screeching sound, not made by a voice but, in my word sounded, well, "techno." It soon showed the title screen, and the episode soon began. It started with Retsuko, at her job as usual, in a nighttime setting of the building she works at. She was soon greeted by the characters of Fenneko and Haida, to which ask her to have dinner. ---- "Hey Retsuko, wanna go out to dinner?" asked Fenneko. "Sure! Besides, why are you guys staying up?" replied Retsuko. "Well, we decided to stay as we just wanted to know how it felt like!" said Haida, responding to the question. "Oh, well, what about Washimi and Gori?" asked Retsuko. "Well, they are starting to pack up, and we were gonna tell you! ""But-"" But hey, let's go to dinner!" "Okay..." ---- The strange thing was that the language was in English, and not the traditional Japanese. I was quite surprised as this was in English. Was this for the English-speaking foreigners who visit and want to watch TV? But in reality, I don't really care. So, like the show's characters said, they went to a restaurant to eat. It was the usual chatting back and forth in the show, but something showed up in the screen for a split second. I can remember what it exactly said, to such a quick mind of mine. It said "EpISodE. 461". Anyways, when it returned it showed the characters walking to a building, that resembled an apartment. It then showed the characters going to a room on the very top. The building itself was nine stories and Retsuko was the one who opened the door.It then showed the characters sitting on a couch with a bed right next to it. The bed itself was in a living room, which was quite strange. A drawer was on it's side, with a TV on, broadcasting the news. It then showed Retsuko getting three cans of, well, beer, and Fenneko was just texting on her phone while Haida was just chilling. There was a table in front of them too.It then showed a slideshow of images. However, it happened all of a sudden and unexpectedly. Before the slideshow appeared, Retsuko was about to give them the beers, before, well, boom. The slideshow was of, once again, poorly made jpg images of well known drugs like Cocaine and Marijuana."Cocaine and Marijuana?" I asked, and I even said "Why is this on the air? Are other people watching?" but I shrugged it off. After, what I think was six slides, it returned to the show.It now shows the characters all sleeping in odd ways, for example, Fenneko slumped over the couch, Retsuko sleeping on the floor, and Haida, well, he had the most bizarre expression. He had his eyes open wide, with his pupils being small, and sweating too. I noticed that there were pills on the table and the beers were empty, as seen with two of them standing with the beer within having slowly dripping while one was on it's side, dripping as well. It then showed a closeup of Haida's face, to which it cut to a dark beige-like color, presumably the ceiling.When it cut back, Fenneko was strangely gone. Not like if she fell or anything, 'cause hell I did not hear a thump. She was, just, gone. A time card then revealed a day later, to which it is now sunny, and Haida is gone. Retsuko is soon sleeping on the couch, upright before snoring and waking up.She slowly got up and made herself a cup of coffee. She soon fully woke up and noticed the TV, that showed that the office building that she had worked with had apparently collapsed, and only two people died. She was, well, scared of course.She soon texted Fenneko to which she replied "Yeah I'm alive, Haida, Gori, Washimi they are okay, including Tsunoda." I did not really think of anyone beside Director Ton and some other animal worker.It soon unexpectedly showed repeated red and black colors to which it almost gave me a seizure, but I regained my sight back and saw that splatter-like shapes appeared, of the colors black and red. The splatters soon slowly dripped then it of course, like always, unexpectedly cut back to the show. I am quite tired of repeating unexpectedly, so i'll use cut instead. It then showed Retsuko running and grinning, in an unnatural way, with her repeating sentences like "It's coming," and "It's gonna end me."At this time I was not too sure what I was watching, but in my mind: Hijacked fan-animation.There was no way this could have not been made by the Sanrio company, not alone, an unreleased episode. In my opinion, they would usually state it in an interview or some crap like that. Anyways, were was I. So, basically, Retsuko was running and eventually changed into a shot of her running, but in front. A shadow of what appeared to be a goat slowly grew bigger and bigger. Why a goat? Then I noticed it had glowing white eyes. But why?It soon raised one arm up before it cut to black screen, then to Retsuko with her scribbling nothing but chicken scratch with a red marker on notebook paper. Then, her grinning face soon turned into a worried face. She soon wrote on one of the papers "Were can life go after life?"The show soon ended before the TV abruptly turned off. I had a lot of questions afterwords. Like, why was this made? What did Retsuko mean by the "It's coming" voices and those slideshows and what not. But I had a lot of ideas like that goat shadow. My first idea was the satanic deity of Baphomet. Yep, that deity is the only I can describe, as it did in fact raise one arm. The scene transitions, I really don't know, same to why Haida was staring at the wall, or even the black and red splatters. But some I can understand, like how Retsuko wrote that life after life thing, because of her job, but why after the building collapsed? I did not really know at the time, so I turned on the TV, and it returned to normal and watched before I got a good night sleep. Afterwards, I stayed there for six more days before I left. But what is strange is during my fourth day, I decided to visit the Suicide Forest. And no, I did not encounter any dead bodies like that dumbass Logan Paul. But, quite a good thing too, to be honest. But, while I was hiking with friends (to which they live in Japan, hence they are with me), we decided to just stay in the same group but were far, not that far, but near looking around. I soon found two papers and a marker. I was startled at what I saw. One of the papers had a poorly made drawing of Retsuko with a drawing on the back, showing that same goat-like shadow. But then I read the second paper, and was written in Japanese, and it startled me just as the first one. Because I knew what it said, it said "Be like her." The pen was red to which all were drawn in, but the "Be like her.", was in black. Then I saw a small mound, to which I carefully removed the dirt and soil, and saw a rusty switchblade. Even though I was afraid, I was quite amazed. That is when the sound of something falling on the ground picked my attention, and I saw someone in black looking at me, before running away.I was startled and ran back. I soon found another paper, and it said "Me." What? "Me."? What do you mean? Were you the one who created it? But, anyways, I ran back, took the drawings, pen and switchblade, and asked my friends to leave early ass it gave me the creeps.They soon agreed, calling me a pussy, but I accepted it. But when I came back, I slowly put the objects on my table (yeah, somehow the knife went through) in my kitchen and slowly picked a small chest. I soon put the drawings in by folding it, switching back the knife part of the switchblade and putting the pen in.What I want to know, is. Was that person, that person who I saw in the forest, the one who created it. But anyways, here I am posting this, and now ending it. Well, it is 3:45 PM, and I'm about to hang out with my friends. But, in other words, It is currently 4/24/19, 2:32 AM, and bye. ---- UPDATE: 4/26/19 Apparently, several sightings of a strange hooded person leaving crude kawaii drawings and red pens have been sighted around the Mount. Fuji area and even parts of towns. Damn, so much for that episode. Speaking of the episode, several hijackings were caused by an unknown person, but it does not really specify who. So, yeah. Catcha up on updates if I can. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck